


Can't Save US

by Kh530



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Can totally be read as friendship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, It doesn't really fix anything, M/M, Only tagged characters who have a speaking role/do something/are important, POV Steve Rogers, Parings are not explicit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: In which everything goes to hell and even Steve Rogers is broken.





	Can't Save US

**Author's Note:**

> So Infinity War broke my fucking heart, but how are y'all hanging? There might be another chapter to this if I have a hot second since I know what I'd like to add to this, but am currently swamped with finals. Let me know if y'all would be interested.

Steve doesn’t know how long he sits in the dirt, Bucky’s ashes all around him. All Steve could think about is him. How Bucky’s last words were calling to him—his voice full of fear and confusion. 

Steve had lost him again; he’d lost Bucky for the third time in their tragically long lives. And this time—this time the situation was much worse. And honestly, Steve was at a loss for how to deal with it. He’d (and the rest of his team) had survived so much—the Chitari, Ultron, hell even fighting each other— but this time Steve didn’t know how to fix this. 

A hand grips his shoulder and he flinches, Natasha softly saying his name. Steve looks up, looks away from Nat, and looks to see who’s around him. Others have gathered near him. Bruce and Rhodey. Thor and Okoye and the talking raccoon. 

“Where’s Sam?” Steve asks, glancing around him, hoping, praying that Sam’s just behind him or off somewhere else. 

Nat opens her mouth to say something but Rhodey cuts her off. “He didn’t make it, Steve”

Steve buries his head in and hands, choking back a sob. Thanos had not only taken Bucky but Sam as well. He had taken two of the people Steve cared about most in this world—in this century. 

Steve felt Nat’s hand clasp his shoulder again and slowly Steve composed himself before standing up, his body not wanting to be separated from Bucky’s ashes. 

Steve looked around at everyone again before saying “T’Challa too? We’re all that’s left?” 

Okoye turned away from him and another pain went through Steve’s heart. T’Challa, Bucky, and Sam were gone. Wanda was gone, as dead as Vision’s broken body that remained on the ground nearby. Even the talking tree—Groot, Steve forced himself to remember, he deserved to be remembered too— was gone, likely the cause for the raccoon’s tears. 

Steve let out a broken sigh. For the first time in a long time, he was completely at a loss. He had no plan of action—there was nothing he could think of doing except to try not to drown in the anguish of losing so many of the people whom he cherished. And now--who knew what the future had in store.


End file.
